In Which Sasuke Gets Karin Pregnant
by Bullwinkle's Lady
Summary: Him. The drooling, blubbering, never-sleeping, perpetually-crying...utterly adorable...creature, sucking his toe and staring up at them with those huge crimson eyes of his. SasuKarin.
1. Part 1

**Author's Note: **I have dozens of deleted stories sitting on my hard drive, but with the lack of SasuKarin fanfics out there, I might as well just re-post this one. There are three more parts I think.

**In Which Sasuke Gets Karin Pregnant**

by Bullwinkle's Lady

She sensed another's chakra, and it was with her – constantly. It was tiny, and unfamiliar, but...beautiful.

At first she thought it was Sasuke – that his chakra had changed some how. But that wasn't possible. And he surely wasn't as weak as a bird.

It surrounded her. It smothered her. It was...inside of her.

It was at that, highly inappropriate, moment, that Karin realized she was pregnant.

And she said it aloud, in shock. She said it again and again.

She was brought back to reality by _his _blonde-haired friend, who was shaking her, and the pink-haired-one, who looked ready to faint. They shoved her, none-too-gently, away from the battle, where she dazedly entered the forest, dropped to her knees, and vomited. And it had nothing to do with morning sickness. It was plain ole', _what the fuck? _vomit.

It made sense though. They'd been fucking like rabbits. What else was there to do in _Konoha?_ They'd been using protection...but protection wasn't guaranteed.

"I heard rumors."

He entered the bedroom that night, and she tried to sleep – she tried to ignore him, but he climbed over her and opened one of her eyes with his pointer finger and thumb.

He'd always liked her crimson eyes.

Some day he'd surely try to take them.

"What rumors?" she retorted, playing dumb. "You can't believe everything you hea-" she broke off when he activated his sharingan. For a moment, they stared at each other, before Sasuke's eyes shifted to her abdomen.

_Dammit._

"Naruto said he had to take you out of the mission," Sasuke muttered, his eyes returning to onyx. "You're pregnant."

She didn't know what to say, so settled on closing her eyes again.

"Good."

They snapped open. _"What?"_

He climbed off her and took his side of the bed. "I really don't mind. I'm – pleased."

She leaned over him, grabbing his shoulders. She watched him wince as her fingernails pressed his skin. _"You better not have planned this,"_ she threatened.

"Karin," her name was erotic on his lips. "You should control your temper. It can't be good for the-"

"_Don't you dare say it!"_


	2. Part 2

"Why did - you do this - to me?" Karin gasped for breath, arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Why did I do what?" Sasuke inquired, his lips against her collarbone, teeth grazing the many bite marks he had placed there in the past. His sweat soaked body pressed against hers, he wondered if she wanted to go another round.

"I can't...fit into...my shorts anymore," Karin managed, moaning beneath his ministrations.

And then he stopped.

"Really?" His lip twitched, failing to contain his amusement. He pulled away.

Panting, Karin scowled up at the ceiling. The Uchiha wasn't like this around any of his old friends. Maybe, a little, with Juugo and Suigetsu, but Sasuke seemed to reserve different sides of him for every occasion. No one seemed to know him the way she did.

"You're barely showing," he stated.

Karin pulled strands of red hair out of her face. She was four months or so along, and her stomach was beginning to grow, just enough for her shorts to stop buttoning, and for her tops to grow snug.

"Those were small shorts," Sasuke continued, knowing that he was annoying her but not seeming to care. He pulled her against him, in an unfamiliar, but enjoyable contact. She appreciated any small bit of affection.

Karin rested her face against his shoulder as her condition continued to eat at her sanity. She was a kunoichi – a fighter. She didn't have _time _to be a mother – she didn't _want _to. Didn't Sasuke realize that? She was his and he was hers, but she couldn't – _wouldn't – _be a mother.

But the chakra within her was...so alluring. It took aspects from both of them…and yet something completely original and incredibly substantial. There was something amazing growing inside of her. She wanted to tell Sasuke but didn't know how.

"It's a little late to complain about it," Sasuke muttered. "And despite what you think, I _didn't _plan this."

"Then why are you smirking?"

He noticed this, and quickly corrected his expression.

Karin scrunched up her face. "And what if the – _thing _– inherits my blood abilities instead of yours?'

Sasuke frowned slightly, but she couldn't tell whether it was from her calling the – thing – a "thing," or if it was concern of a progeny with no sharingan. "We'll see."

"Are you interested in placing a bet?" Karin responded, just to antagonize him. But then she stiffened, and her eyes widened, her hand sliding down to her abdomen.

"Karin?"

She took a deep breath. "I feel – the, the baby, I think – it's – it's-"

The baby was moving.

Sasuke placed one of his hand on her stomach beside hers. Slowly he smiled, before his eyes returned to her stunned face. "Are you all right?"

"Actually, no," Karin mentioned, climbing off the bed. Covering her mouth, she ran into the bathroom.

And this wasn't just _what the fuck? _vomit. It was morning sickness.


	3. Part 3

They sat in chairs across from her, as though wary of her mental state.

"Sasuke said you haven't been feeling well..."

Meaning, he wanted them to _check in _on her to make sure she didn't set herself on fire.

Sometimes the Hatake made fun of the four of them, calling them "team cuteness."

...she didn't see it.

"Whatever," Karin mentioned.

Sharky and The Hulk stared at her. She glared back.

So, she'd been having fainting spells. And perhaps she was a little anemic. It wasn't _her _fault the thing – _baby _– thing – consumed all her spare energy.

And she didn't enjoy being weak. She didn't enjoy feeling _big _or heavy, or ready to hurl every time it kicked.

The baby kicked a lot.

It kept her up at night, so she occupied her time tracing its movements and feeling its chakra. It seemed to grow stronger every day.

"Man, you're _huge!" _mentioned Suigetsu.

Her left eye twitched. Sasuke was away on a mission, but he wouldn't have defended her anyway. After one too many of Juugo's hasty demands to, "Leave Karin behind!" and a few attempts on Suigetsu's part to exploit their leisurely activities as adolescents (damn peeping-tom), he'd grown tired of the bother.

Fine, she and Sasuke had banged as teenagers. _So what?_ And she got herself caught in amaterasu from time to time. Was that really any reason to pick on her?

"I'm pregnant," Karin mentioned, her fists clenched. "I'm _supposed _to be huge."

"Now Suigetsu, don't get her excited..." said Juugo nervously.

Her temple throbbing, Karin stood, as great a feat as this was for her. "What do you mean, _don't get her excited!? _I'M NOT A FUCKING TIME BOM-" her eyes snapped shut. "Ow."

There was a pause.

"Ow?" questioned her alleged comrades.

"Ow, ow." She sharply inhaled. "OW!"

And that was how she went into labor.

She gave birth to a baby, not a _thing_. A boy with black hair and scarlet eyes. It looked like he'd inherited her abilities after all. Karin stared at the child as the doctor held him out to her.

And then she fainted.

The room was dark when she opened her eyes again. She felt exhausted, and dizzy, and as though there wasn't enough oxygen in the air.

"You lost a lot of blood."

Karin took a few deep breaths and turned her head, where she blinked until her vision was clear. In the chair beside her bed was Sasuke, still dressed in his ANBU armor. He held their newborn son in his arms, a few of his fingers clutched beneath the baby's two tiny arms. The corner of Sasuke's lip quirked upwards. "He's strong."

Karin bit her bottom lip. She was feeling a turmoil of things, some she couldn't understand, many she attributed to hormones, but she'd been growingthe child inside her stomach for the past _nine months_, and she'd be damned if she couldn't see him. She gave Sasuke her best scowl. "I - want-" Her eyes filled with tears and she didn't know why.

Sasuke eyed her for a moment, but slowly stood to his feet. He placed the infant gently in her arms. "You're a mother."

"I am."


	4. Part 4

"I wuv, wuv, **wuv **you, so – _so –_ much!"

It was three AM, and Sasuke was eying her from across the crib, longish hair hanging in his red-rimmed eyes.

Karin's gaze didn't deviate from her child's grin. "Just...hormones," she mentioned awkwardly, and lightly touched the baby's nose.

Sasuke's dead stare didn't waver, a faint twitch developing beneath his left eye. Karin felt his glower and suppressed a smirk. It was nice to see he was finally enjoying the "parenting" thing.

"I'm happy you're happy," the Uchiha deadpanned, quickly handing her the bottle. "I trust you've got this one?"

She narrowed her eyes, finally looking up to meet his. "I just _carried _him for nine months! I just _pushed _him out of my-"

"_I know,"_ her lover interjected, running one of his hands through his hair – a rare indication of his withering composure. "I have a mission in the morning," he muttered. It was a weak excuse, and both of them knew it. What could possibly make Uchiha Sasuke stoop to such a level?

Karin scowled. "Then you should be eager to spend _all the time you can_ with him."

_Him._

The drooling, blubbering, never sleeping, _perpetually crying_...utterly adorable...creature, sucking his toe and staring up at them with those huge crimson eyes of his.

"-in case you die or something," Karin unceremoniously finished.

Sasuke grit his teeth as he watched her leave.

Karin glanced over her shoulder. She was beginning to see...new sides of Sasuke. Sides, unlike the ever-poised, always-indifferent, shadow of a being she had fawned over for years. The baby was the cause. She didn't know if she liked it.

And ninjustsu was his answer to everything. With the tomoe in his eyes, he could send the baby to a nice place, a quiet illusion, where he would sink into deluded dreams and be pleasantly silent.

But that was demented.

"You...can't cast genjutsu on a baby," Karin mentioned uncertainly. She knew the prospect would cross Sasuke's mind, once, twice – constantly? It had plagued hers since the moment she'd seen the sharingan directed toward the child, just one time as Sasuke examined its chakra. "It's – not okay."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"And if you do, you won't have a baby when I find out," Karin continued. "He won't have you. You won't have me. You won't have anyone...because we'll be gone."

_We._

It was so odd.

Karin exited the bedroom and entered the one she and Sasuke shared. Climbing into the bed, she crawled beneath the covers, closed her eyes, and hugged her pillow. She was glad not to be pregnant anymore, as pregnancy had offered her nine of the most uncomfortable and vulnerable months she had ever endured. The baby had been unplanned...unwanted...but now he was so much more.

She thought of her threat, and wondered if Sasuke would mind if they left. If Sasuke was giving the baby the bottle, or just staring in annoyance at the dissimilar eyes.

He'd never really wanted to be a father, had he? Just to have children, to spread his name. The two things were entirely different.

She awoke at sunrise, opening one eye and then the other. Sasuke wasn't back in bed. Had he already left for his mission?

Yawning, Karin climbed to her feet, wrapped in a nightshirt, rather, just one of _his_ old shirts.

She entered the baby's room to find that Sasuke had not left. He was sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room, body hunched, and head bowed, exuding slight nasally draws that could pass as snores for anyone else. In his lap, was the baby, wide-awake while industriously tangling and tugging his father's dangling bangs.

Karin could only blink. Was he really _that _tired. "Sasuke?"

He jerked at the sound of her voice, as though it was a pitched blade or a whispering senbon. He then winced as his hair was jerked in his son's grip, bowing his head again before attempting to untangle those troublesome chubby fingers.

"Karin," he countered hoarsely, finally raising his head and offering his hand to the fitful child, who feebly grasped it. "About the name..."

The baby seemed unsatisfied with his father's offering, and began a sob that would surely escalate. Sasuke frowned slightly at the child's watering eyes, but Karin was wholly transfixed with his remark.

_About the name..._

She numbly watched a stray spark of electricity crawl across Sasuke's nose, but he distractedly brushed it away. The man was tired, or dizzy, or both, but only sighed and lowered his head again, allowing his child to take hold of his too-long locks. He closed his eyes and muttered, "Ryou."

Karin swallowed. "Okay."

"Alright."

So maybe she had underestimated his taste for fatherhood.

**The End**


End file.
